Choosing The Wrong Way
by AgitoHex
Summary: There.'s always more than one way to get to the same place...or feeling... Jeremy/Tyler SLASH! R
1. Prologue

Title: _Choosing the wrong way._

Pairing: Jeremy / Tyler (later) mentions of Elena / Stefan

Rate: T

A/N: This will be (in my opinion) a story with a few chapters, it's no more than 15, that's for sure, and yes, it's a slash story, but believe when i tell you, there will be only hints, until later chapters in the story, so no worries yet, but if you don't like slash, i could suggest to use the "back" button. This is my second story of this pairing, the firs one was a one shot, which seemed not too popular, but i'm trying to improve myself, but well this is kinda the challenge with this story i guess.

It's situated on the second season, i can't remember which chapter is, but i can tell it was about the ball at Lockwood's and Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan trying to capture and kill Katherine there by trapping her on a room with a spell (courtesy of Bonnie).

Oh Zeus, i'm such a newborn with the fanfic writing task.

Anyway, i hope you like my story and R&R.

Vampire diaries are not of my property.

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

The trap was set, but there were some things hanging in the air yet. Al least that's how things seem to be for Jeremy Gilbert. He didn't remembered the last time he used a tuxedo, at least not in a party, also he didn't remembered the last time he was so nervous about something, but he knew this time was pretty different from any other time, this time, it was his life which was in danger, but he couldn't care less, the guilt had consumed already some days of his life, and it wasn't going to stop until eat him alive.

So he decided to redeem himself from his guilty with the only possible solution to it.

He had taken the decision a few hours ago when he was looking his reflection on the mirror of his bathroom, noticing the shadows under his eyes due to the lack of sleep he had suffer in recent days.

It was simple, one single phrase to say and all would end, either his life or his guiltiness, but all would be over.

It became obvious in time that the person Jeremy was looking for, was nowhere in the garden on Lockwood's mansion, so he managed to get a few minutes to look inside and return before the plan was ruined because of him.

Jeremy started to look eagerly inside the mansion unsuccessfully, so he went upstairs, thinking of the obvious things, like the one he was looking for was also one of the host of the ball, so it was his mansion, whereby he could be anywhere at the mansion, including the room's on the first floor. When he reached the end of the stairs, he looked both sides of the corridor, each one with too many doors to be checking one by one and return in time for the plan. Luckily for Jeremy there was a door ajar thought which streamed a thin line of a yellow light coming from inside the room, so Jeremy started to approach slowly and silently until he reached the door frame of the open room and started to look through the small gap between the door and the frame, trying to see who was inside.

He froze almost instantly when he saw that, indeed, there was the one he was looking for, however, he wasn't alone. He saw Tyler leaning against a cabinet pressing a girl against his body and looking her in silent. Jeremy tried to recognize the girl even when she was backwards. He noticed the curly hair that was familiar to him, the also familiar skin tone and silhouette of the girl, and then, he realized who the one with Tyler on the room was.

While the answer sank on Jeremy's stomach, the girl leaned closer to Tyler and kissed him roughly, so Jeremy decided to look away from the scene. He stood there in some kind of shock trance when he heard some groans coming from inside the room, and that was his sign to walk away and prevent the others about his discovery.

* * *

It was about time to put the plan into action when Jeremy got to the backyard of the mansion, where most of the guests were, so he mentally glad himself for his luck. He wanted to tell the other's about what he saw, but then Bonnie text him telling him the target was getting closer to him.

It was too late to tell the others, but not to late to prevent a crisis.

"Look's like someone like's to watch" she said behind him.

Jeremy panicked but he tried to keep his poker face while he turned on his heels to stare at her "look's like someone is kinda promiscuous" Jeremy said with a grin.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, i do wonder why you were spying on us, but i forgive you" she said with a smirk.

"Forgive me?" he repeat with a mocking tone "For what exactly?"

"Free watch" she said simply "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yes, yes" he laughed "Umm, let me think" he said with a thoughtful gesture "i think it's none of your business"

She sighted in response "i know why you are here, and you can tell Damon and Stefan that they're being stupid if they think they can capture me"

Jeremy was shocked because she knew about the plan. He decided to hide his surprise for the safety of the plan.

"But" she added "i'll be waiting for them on the living room"

Jeremy nodded "if that's what you want"

She laughed at the commentary "What i want will come to me eventually"

Jeremy just stared at her cautiously.

"As for you, Jeremy, i know you will run like a little girl to tell Stefan and Damon about what you saw, which makes me guess that you know way too much for my taste" she said leaning closer to Jeremy in a menacing but seductive attitude.

"You better watch your tongue" she said turning back to the mansion.

"Or what?" Jeremy asked defiantly.

Katherine stop dead when she heard Jeremy and turn on her heels to walk near him again "Or i'll kill Elena on my first chance, which curiously could be tonight, and, as the cherry on top i'll kill this empty headed jock friend of yours" she stated staring intensely at Jeremy.

"So you have been warned, if Stefan or Damon finds out…" she left the phrase in the air, turning back to the mansion and leaving Jeremy shocked in confusion.

"Now, that was fucked" he stated to himself.

TBC

* * *

know it's kinda short, but this is the prologue, and it's not like i have thw whole story written already, but i do really wanna know if there's an interest of course, and according to it, know how long it will be.

Anyway, thanks for read, and leave a review =DI


	2. Chapter I

**Ok, It might take a while till my next update, so I'm really hoping for you to be patient with me ok. I decided to do this chapter short, but I'll try to make a longer one next time.**

**Hope U like this one. And please, don't hesitate to review.**

* * *

Choosing The Wrong Way.

Chapter I: **Mistake.**

At first sight, Tyler though the chick who was flirting openly with him was Jeremy's big sister. When she approached to Tyler, in a totally seductive way, somehow Tyler couldn't expect that the chick was Elena. By the time he was being guided to one of the upper rooms of the mansion, he confirmed his thoughts; she definitely wasn't Jeremy's big sister.

When they started to make out, in a really passionate mood, Tyler knew he was in front of a rare kind of girl, and he started to compare that chick with Elena Gilbert.

The first thing on his mind that came out about Elena Gilbert: she was so sanctimonious for her own good.

The second thing: Elena Gilbert was a cute girl, but she had no sexy side on her, at least Tyler couldn't see something like a sexy-side on Elena.

The third thing: Elena was such a party pooper, killjoy or similar, she just wasn't as funny as Tyler would like it to be. By this point he couldn't understand why Matt put an eye on her, but then again he remembered, it was Matt being Matt, so it was predictable in some point.

Tyler thought Elena and Matt were the perfect couple, and he was still thinking that by the time he was making out with Elena's evil, sexy, enjoyable, hot twin, which responded to the name of 'Katherine'.

To Tyler, Katherine was his kind of girl, someone who turned him on, someone so turned on, always looking for some making out session, not bothering about the place or situation, so, deep inside his mind he was thinking about marry that girl, because to Tyler, it was just illegal to be a chick so hot and perfect.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked her between kisses, while the furniture dug into his waist.

She didn't answer; she kissed Tyler intensely and uses her hand to roam all over Tyler's body, feeling his abs and his defined muscles under her touch.

"Looks like we have a spectator tonight" she said while she was kissing Tyler's neck.

"What?" he asked with closed eyes.

"We are being watched" she said in a whisper.

"Want me to kick the ass of the curious one?"

"No, I'll handle it later, I got better plans"

"Hmm, sounds good for me" he said pushing her over the bed of the room.

"Wait" she said "I think I'll better handle this now"

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked confused "It has to be now?"

"Yes" she answered "but I'll see you later, don't call me, I'll call you" she said kissing Tyler and leaving the room.

Even with Katherine's threats, Jeremy could not afford himself to keep quiet about this. All this was happening because of his guiltiness, because of Damon's faults, and because of his kindness.

He started to look, desperately but quietly and discreet for Damon and Stefan. Those two were his priority on that moment, otherwise it could be late, not just for Tyler, but for everyone around him.

The ball was a huge party, which implied a lot of people in a same place, and Jeremy was having trouble finding those two. He tried to use his cell phone, but neither of them answered his calls, so he just assumed the plan was already on action, and with some of good luck, it was going to work perfectly.

And then his cell phone vibrated on his pocket. He watched the screen display with Damon's name on it.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jeremy said.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering, are you having fun?" Damon said casually.

Jeremy just heard Stefan yelling at Damon, and asking him to be serious on the other side of the line.

"Right, right, my little baby brother says that you should be careful or the slut will kill you on her first chance"

"You mean, Katherine escaped?" Jeremy asked Damon hiding his panic.

"If there are any other sluts in town please don't hesitate to tell me about" Damon demanded being ironically.

"As funny as always" Jeremy said rolling his eyes "so what do we do now?"

"Go to have some fun, which implies you going to bed"

"Fuck you Damon"

"I'll tell someone to do it for me, you offer?" Damon said.

"Oh god, you're so nasty sometimes" Jeremy said hanging out the phone and walking inside the mansion.

When he crossed the main door frame, he mentally slapped himself for forget about telling Damon about Katherine and Tyler. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Damon's number. The phone gave a beep, and then another, but Damon never answered.

He tried to contact Stefan again, but as the last time, he didn't answer either, so he called Bonnie instead, hoping for her to know about the Salvatore's location.

"Jeremy is everything ok?" she asked as fast as she answered the call.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just wondering, do you know where Damon and Stefan are?"

"Not really, after Katherine's big show to run away, both of them disappeared, but if I had to guess Stefan must be somewhere with Elena, as for Damon, well if he's dead…"

"I think it's not the time for him to die" Jeremy said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked with confusion on her voice.

"We got some serious trouble"

"What is it Jer?"

"It's…"

"Jeremy, what I just said?" Katherine's voice said behind him.

"Jeremy, who's with you, is it Elena"

Katherine took the cell phone from Jeremy's hand and crushed on her hand, pushing the broken pieces on her purse "you don't seem to understand your position Jeremy, many lives are in your hands, but you just don't care"

"I will not let you do whatever you're planning to do" Jeremy said angrily.

"No need to be so negative Jer" she said with a soft voice "if you want I could kill them all now"

"You can't"

"Are you challenging me?" she said teasing Jeremy.

"There are too much people here"

"Oh Jeremy, always so naïve, but I'll forgive you this time, but you will be punished for this" she said caressing Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy removed him from her touch "you will not gonna win this"

"Oh Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy" she said with a disappointed expression "you'll soon discover that I'm always one step ahead" she said before walking away from Jeremy.

When Katherine was out of Jeremy's sight, someone called him "Gilbert"

Jeremy knew that voice so well "Oh great" he sighted.

"Can you come out to the backyard for a second?"

"Umm…" Jeremy analyzed Tyler's expression "sure"

Tyler lead the track until both of them reached the backyard, but he didn't stop there, he kept walking through the darkest part of the backyard, decorated with only a few dim lights. Then when the light barely illuminated Tyler he stopped, and Jeremy stepped next to him, waiting for Tyler to talk.

"So, what's up?" Jeremy asked casually.

Tyler didn't answered, he punched Jeremy directly on his face instead, stunning Jeremy for a second "I hope that will teach you not to spy on people, you fucking pervert"

"What the fuck Lockwood?" Jeremy asked when he recovered from the punch.

"Katherine saw you walking from the room, so you know perfectly what I'm talking about"

"That's not true" Jeremy said hesitating.

"Don't play fool Gilbert, and stop stalking me" Tyler said pointing out Jeremy.

"I'm not stalking you!" Jeremy yelled.

"Whatever man, but if you do it again, I'll kick your ass so bad that you'll wish hell instead"

"Stop being stupid!" Jeremy yelled again "I'm trying to help you, that girl, Katherine, she's not what you think"

"Why don't you just stay the fuck out of my life?" Tyler replied madly.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you ok" Jeremy said trying to soothe Tyler "you need to…"

"Save it" Tyler interrupted and walked away.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Feel free to review =D  
**


End file.
